Bourbons
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: For the OMG challenge. Gene refuses to share and Alex resorts to sneaking around to feed her addiction. Fluffy Galex.


A/N – This is just a piece of Galex fluff, sadly I don't own A2A and can't get enough biscuits!

**Bourbons**

The bastard had changed his hiding place again! Alex threw the empty packet in the kitchen bin and screwed up the post-it note, ignoring the smug 'nice try Bols' he'd written on it.

Alex only had one problem with Gene living at the flat with her, his absolute, unequivocal refusal to share his biscuits. Gene was partial to a Bourbon with his morning cuppa but Alex was addicted to them and couldn't stop at one.

After the second time Gene went to the biscuit tin and found only crumbs, he'd started to hide them from her. A game had developed, Gene would buy a pack and hide them, denying that they were even in the flat and Alex would surreptitiously search for them. Neither would mention it and the only way Gene would know his hiding place had been rumbled was when he went to their secret location and found only the empty packet.

For a small flat the number of nooks and crannies was surprisingly large and Gene was extremely inventive. Alex had found the biscuits hidden at the back of the airing cupboard, behind the sink in the bathroom and taped to the outside of the window frame. That ingenious place was only discovered when the window cleaner knocked on the door for his payment and asked for a cup of tea to go with them.

XXXXX

Alex had suffered the week from hell and _really_ needed a sugar boost, Ray had been particularly scathing when Alex twisted her ankle chasing down a suspect, Shaz had argued with Chris and moaned constantly to her about him for 3 days and to top it all she had the decorators in and couldn't appease the biscuit cravings in her usual way – with Gene's body.

"OK Hunt, where are they?" She demanded, arms folded, standing in front of him in the living area. Gene leant back on the sofa, spreading his arms along its back and nodding down to his crotch.

"Down there." There was a sly grin on his face.

"Not even you would keep food in your underwear." She held up a hand as he started to speak. "And I realise that certain items from your boxers make their way into my mouth on a regular basis Gene, but that's not the same. The biscuits aren't in there are they?"

"Probably not, but you _could_ have a thorough search just to make sure." He said hopefully.

Alex turned on her heel and stamped off, promising to buy her own 'bloody biscuits!'

Gene watched her flounce out, a thoughtful look on his face. The last 6 months were amongst the happiest he'd ever known – regular biscuit thefts notwithstanding and it was time to think seriously about upping the ante. He slid a hand down the side of the sofa and pulled out a pack of Bourbons, he chewed one absently, plotting his next move.

XXXXX

And so it proceeded, unacknowledged by either side, both enjoying the minor triumphs and revelling in the pleasure of a simple game of hide and seek.

One Saturday afternoon Alex was sure she'd found his stash again and tiptoed gleefully into the bedroom. The drawer on the dressing table unit wasn't closing properly, as if there was something wedged behind it. She eased it out, wincing and looking over her shoulder as it squeaked in case the noise had disturbed Gene. There was no sound of footsteps and after a second or two, she pulled the drawer out completely and dumped it on the bed. Alex eagerly felt at the back of the unit and sure enough her fingers closed around something, but it was far too small to be a pack of Bourbons – and it felt velvety.

Alex pulled out a black ring box and gawped at it amazement, mouth hanging open, mind numb with shock. She reverently opened the box and felt the tears gather in her eyes as she gazed in the wonder at the gold band surmounted with a chip of diamond.

XXXXX

Gene was in the living area watching the wrestling on World of Sport, Kent Walton was excitedly reporting that Kendo Nagasaki was about to lose his mask and finally reveal his identity. Gene looked up as she walked in, the open box resting on her palm.

"You found it then?" He grinned, but when Alex remained silent his smile faded. The look on her face was worryingly ambiguous and with sudden dread he thought he'd misread her feelings for him.

Gene got to his feet and faced her nervously.

"You OK Bols?"

Still she said nothing, she placed the box very carefully on the coffee table as if it would break if she were too rough, made her hand into a fist and punched him on the arm – hard.

"Ow! What the bloody 'ell was that for?"

Gene rubbed his bicep, frowning at her and at last Alex found her voice.

"You think that me finding the ring constitutes a proposal?"

He spread his hands. "Well I…" But she cut him off.

"You think so little of me that just because you're crap at confronting emotions, you think that you can fob me off…"

Gene stopped her mid-rant with a gentle finger on her lips.

"Table's booked for 8 tonight, been practising getting down on one knee, even wrote a speech." He reached into a trouser pocket and brought out a cigar packet, showing her the words scrawled on it.

Alex felt the tears prick her eyes again, just when she was sure she knew Gene, he went and surprised her with something as thoughtful as this. She stepped closer to him and Gene wrapped her in his comforting embrace.

His face was a picture of relief but his words betrayed nothing.

"Just because I want to marry you, don't think it means you can get your hands on me Bourbons!

The End.

A/N - Thanks for reading, I'm just off to put the kettle on and raid the biccy tin.

Kim.


End file.
